starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Angel
The only known daughter of billionair playboy/mutant Warren Worthington the III also known as the Angel, Brooke was born with her (a modle and snow bunny) mothers surname to protect her identity from people like the the Brotherhood of Evil Mutant, Reavers and other such groups. Her father paid to have the child riased properly but never had any contact with her even after the Chrell Invsion was done he did all he could to keep his distance which was not long 2ACI he was murdered by a jealous husband after being found with the mans wife. Brook was 2. Brooke would spend the next 14 years happily unaware of her father and his past, until 12 ACI when her mother was killed in a car wreck that should have killed her. That was the first inclination she was truely her fathers daughter. Taken in by her aunt an excutive at Warrington Industries (mothers side) she has been stuggling with who and what she is. HistoryWIP Powers *'Cheyarafim Mutant Abilities': Cheryarafim Mutants are among oldest class of mutants and like most Cheyarfim's Earth Angel does what the white feather wings but unlike most she has six wings not as large as her fathers and can retract into her back. Though binding her wings under clothing is less painful. They are truly part angle though very little else is known of them. **'Flight': Earth Angel can reach speeds up to Mach 1. **'Aerial Adaptation': Earth Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. Her bones are hollow like a birds, making her weigh far less than usual for a girl of her build. Her body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. Her eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. She possesses a special membrane in her respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. **'Peak Human Strength':Due to mutation can lift up to 500 tons **'Superhuman Stamina': her musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Her physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. She can fly non-stop under her own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours **'Superhuman Durability:'The tissues of Earth Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though she is far from invulnerable. While she can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, her body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. She can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Earth Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables her to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus she can heal others who come into contact with her blood, provided they have the same blood type. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem, can be harmed if they come in contact with her blood. *'Essenc' e Reading: Because of her fathers contact with the life seed she has the ability to see the true essence of whomever she looks upon. *'Energy Blasts':Unlike her father she can fire long range energy blast are a good bit stronger a white hot blast from her hands. Weaknesses *'Nightterrors' * Abilities Category: New Orlians